


To dance the pain away

by Kat_Westfall



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Drabble, Inspired by that one video of the lady dancing pointe on a piano with literal knife shoes, Just a study now but i plan on writeing more for this., loosely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Westfall/pseuds/Kat_Westfall
Summary: Victor has been looking for inspiration everywhere. He ends up finding it in a viral video of someone dancing to the music from his last free skate. The catch? The dancer definitely portays Victor's feelings better than Victor has and he definitely is danceing on knife shoes. No. Really. Like literal knife shoes.





	To dance the pain away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my peeps. It is currently 330 am, and I was watching my youtube Playlist for 'important but unnerving videos' when I rediscovered the gem that is this: https://youtu.be/4nB7CQRni50  
> Defiantly watch it! 
> 
> I had such sudden inspiration that I had to put something together. So this was all written and posted from my phone. Not edited at all sorry. 
> 
> I have alot of ideas for this au and will probobly continue it at some point, but for now it's a one shot.  
> You should sub to it anyway if you like it because if I do add to it, it will be more chapters on this post. 
> 
> Love <3

Victor could feel it, the burning need to succeed and push limits that others would shudder at. The tearing pain that came along with being an athlete. Especially one in a field where others would eat you alive at the first hint of weakness. The man in the video was using his body as an instrument. Both of physical prowess and a masterful display of musicality. He was a lethal weapon. Forged by his obvious hard work and the whetstone of adversity. 

Victor of course could not know for sure the history of the enticing dancer on the screen, but he could certainly let his romantic heart believe what he thought was true. He needed it to be true. This might be his last hope for a sixth grand prix gold. he was without love for his only lasting companion in life: the ice. His last memories of just fun skating were older than his dear Makkachin. He had been feeling lost. Hopeless. Very much alone but for the immense pressure of failure at his back. 

He had an acquaintance compose a special price of music to portray this feeling. This almost manic need to always line up with the weight of all his gold. He thought he had performed it the best it could. Indeed it earned Victor's latest golden shackle. But when he had opened one of the many links being tweeted at him, he knew he had done no justice to the piece or the feeling it was inspired by. The dark haired angel on his small phone screen was the embodiment of his own feelings. 

And surely this was what he needed to bring back inspiration to his skating. Right? They had used the song he'd had composed for his last free skate. It had to mean something. Victor needed to mean something. Or his whole career might of well have been nonexistent. So really Yakov, the skating community, and the whole world did not have the right to judge him for his next actions. The video of the dancer wasn't even two days old by the time the Victor Nikiforov was sitting in a plane, on his way to Detroit.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! As your reward I'll let you in on some ideas I have for this au.
> 
> •phichit is an art student and the video was part of his thesis. He enlisted the help of his bestie and beautiful dancer roommate to be the videos star.
> 
> •phichit and Chris play a big role in the shenanigans of this story


End file.
